


You're Just My Type

by CarlyMalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McCall Pack, Pack, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyMalfoy/pseuds/CarlyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack are discussing dating and Cora decides to embarrass her big brother by telling everyone his type. Things get awkward when everyone realises that she has basically described Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend Julie prompted this and it was such a cute idea that I couldn't not write it. Hopefully I did the prompt justice.

Things in Beacon Hills had finally settled down. Not only had the supernatural activity seemed to calm down but things with the pack were also becoming more stable. Scott’s confidence as an alpha was growing every day as was the trust that his pack had in him. Even Derek, who had struggled at first to accept that he had a place in Scott’s pack and that he was wanted by the other pack members, had begun to integrate with the group a lot more. He had become much more at ease when Cora returned to Beacon Hills and was accepted immediately into the pack by Scott, it helped to have someone of his own flesh and blood in the pack with him.

Although everyone had been reluctant at first, Stiles had taken it upon himself to enforce pack bonding nights. “Guys, come _on_ , I swear it’ll be fun,” was something he had found himself repeating incessantly in a bid to try and get everyone to turn up to the first ‘big pack fun sesh’ as he’d referred to it before Lydia had gently told him that the name was really putting everyone off. “I’ll buy the pizza and I’ll even get meat lovers,” had turned out to be Stiles’ winning argument. Despite being a little awkward at first as everyone got used to spending time together without the threat of certain death hanging over them, the night turned out to be a success and after that the pack had made an effort to get everyone together at least once a week.

They were all lounging in the living room of Derek and Cora’s new apartment after consuming copious amounts of Indian food when the subject of dating came up.

“I don’t think I really have a type,” Scott was saying, as he rubbed a hand over his full stomach. “Unless really smart, beautiful, tough women is counted as a type,” he amended, flashing a grin at Allison who was rolling her eyes and biting down her own smile in response.

“You know who has a type?” Cora piped up, taking a swig from her can of coke. “Derek. Derek has a definite type, don’t you, big bro?”

Derek screwed up his face indignantly at her and protested, “I don’t have a _type_.”

“You totally do!” She argued, leaning forward in her seat and pointing her finger at Derek who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. “How can you even deny it?!”

“Go on then,” Isaac encouraged. “Let’s hear all about Derek’s type.”

“Okay, where should I start?” Cora pondered aloud, ignoring Derek’s protests for her to please shut up. “Well, looks-wise pretty much everyone he’s dated or has been interested in has had dark hair, big expressive eyes – usually brown, and really gorgeous full lips. Derek can’t resist someone with pouty lips.”

Derek was sitting back on the couch, his arms folded and a scowl on his face as he listened to his sister talk.

“Now personality-wise,” Cora continued. “Derek’s always liked people who are a little difficult. He likes people who are smart and who won’t take any shit from him. I think he gets a bit of a thrill from being able to argue with someone without it meaning that they hate each other.”

“Oh my God,” Lydia exclaimed, laughing incredulously. “Derek, you do realise that your type is _Stiles_ , right? If I hadn’t heard the full conversation and just heard Cora listing those features I would assume she was describing Stiles to someone.”

Derek sunk further down into the couch, a deep flush quickly spreading over his cheeks as the rest of the pack erupted in laughter and teasing comments.

“Now all of those times that you had Stiles slammed up against walls make a lot more sense!” Isaac teased.

“You’ve been pulling Stiles’ pigtails to get him to know that you like him!” Scott accused playfully.

Stiles, who had been too shocked to say anything initially, managed to feign casualness when he told the pack to “leave the poor guy alone” when Derek had finally heard enough teasing and had stood to leave the room using the weak excuse of having to empty the dishwasher.

“Look at Stiles defending his new boyfriend,” Allison joked, elbowing Stiles gently in the ribs.

“You guys are the absolute _worst_!” Stiles groaned, a blush of his own now heating his cheeks. “I think I need to go empty the dishwasher too to get away from you terrible people.”

Stiles knocked gently on the kitchen door before opening it and popping his head in.

“Want some help, sourwolf?” he asked, a small smile on his lips.

“Why not?” Derek sighed, and handed Stiles a pile of freshly washed cutlery to put away.

“You know,” Stiles began when he had his back turned on Derek to put the cutlery in the drawer that it belonged in.“It’s funny that Cora should say all those things are your type. You know like dark hair and eyes and all that because my type happens to be big, grumpy werewolves with really great jaw lines and a penchant for throwing me into hard surfaces.”

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly as he stared at Stiles’ back and tried to think of something witty to say before finally just replying, “Yeah?”

Stiles grinned crookedly and turned to face Derek.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has tumblr my url is warriorhale and I take fic prompts there!


End file.
